


Trust Fall

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Acrophobia, M/M, Trust, these two are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck gets stuck on some play ground equipment when he forgets about his severe fear of heights. Luckily, his tall boyfriend is there to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

The minute Sour Cream started taking pictures, Buck nearly lost it.

“Not cool!” he said from between the monkey bars. “You better not send those to anyone!”

“I’m not,” Sour Cream said through his laughter.

“Then quit taking pictures and help me down,” Buck demanded as he tried to fight the stinging in his eyes. The height was making him dizzy so he opted for shutting his eyes and clenching down on the bars for dear life.

It was a rather undignified position. Buck had been attempting some sort of stunt when he completely forgot that he was near-deathly afraid of heights and froze in panic. Luckily for him, no one was really at the park that late at night. So the only person who saw was the person who he’d been trying to impress in the first place: Sour Cream.

Could this night get any worse? It seemed as though it could when the cell phone came out. Now the cell phone was put away and Sour Cream held out his arms.

“Jump,” he said calmly.

“Dude, no way. I am not jumping,” Buck said as his knuckles slowly grew white around the sides of the bars. He shuddered at the very thought and began shaking his head furiously. “There has to be another way.”

“Sorry, dude, but there isn’t enough room up there for me to carry you down, and the bars are too high for me to just pick you up. You need to jump.”

Buck opened his eyes to look through the bars. Sour Cream wasn’t laughing. He was giving him the most serious look he’d ever seen, arms outstretched to catch him. To be honest, he didn’t look that far down.

“I know you’re scared,” Sour Cream said. “It’s okay, alright. I’m right here.”

Buck slowly pushed himself up from the bars a bit before flying straight back and clenching his eyes shut. “Nope! I’m not doing it.”

Sour Cream sighed, his arms dropping. He walked forward and placed his hand over Buck’s on the bars.

“Buck,” he said, “I’d never hurt you. You know that. You can trust me.”

He opened his eyes again and tentatively asked, “You won’t drop me?”

“No way man, I’m a lot stronger than I look,” Sour Cream promised with a reassuring smile. “Come on, you can do this.”

He stepped back and reached out again to catch him. Buck closed his eyes and took a few breaths before rolling off the side of the bars and landing safely in Sour Cream’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had stuck in my head after recalling one of the worst experiences of my childhood. :)  
> Don't worry, it's all okay now.


End file.
